1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal communications systems, including, but not limited to cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, pagers, and internet appliances.
2. Problems in the Art
The present invention relates to personal electronic devices and personal communication systems and many problems associated with such devices. One of the most recognized problems relates to hands-free communication. In voice communication systems, such as cellular telephones, it is more convenient and safer for voice communications to occur without requiring the use of hands. Many attempts have been made at solving this problem, resulting in cords running between headsets and cellular telephones, heavy and bulky headset units, and related problematic solutions. Another problem concerning personal electronic devices and personal communication systems is the increasing complexity of such devices. As technology improves, additional functionality has been given to cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, pagers, internet appliances, and other personal electronic devices. Increasing the complexity of the device generally involves increasing the number of buttons or controls associated with the device or otherwise making a device more hands intensive in operation.
Thus there is an even more pronounced problem when additional functionality is given to a personal digital assistant, cellular telephone, or related personal electronic device when that personal electronic device has been designed to provide additional functionality. The number of controls is increasingly providing greater difficulties in operating the device and there are greater difficulties in accessing the controls or buttons on the device. This is particularly true where some of the controls, such as a touch screen are protected.
Therefore, it is a primary objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus, and system which improve upon the state of the art.
It is another objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus of personal communication.
It is another objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus of hands-free communication.
It is a further objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus having accessible access to user controls.
It is a further objective, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus that provides simplified access to a touch screen display.
It is a further objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a personal electronic device that includes a cellular transceiver and a personal digital assistant.
It is another objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus that includes a cellular transceiver, a personal digital assistant, and a pager.
It is a further objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a personal electronic device with a telephone keypad and a touch screen display, the telephone keypad and the touch screen display being simultaneously accessible.
These and other objectives, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.